


Quite a Photoshoot, isn't it?

by rxsephinepearl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, F/F, Fluff, Photo Shoots, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 00:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30114132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxsephinepearl/pseuds/rxsephinepearl
Summary: Emma hates it when someone takes pictures of her, she thinks that she's unphotogenic.Regina wants a photoshoot so they have memories they can keep. She drags Emma along, and they drive to her "office".Emma hates the photoshoot, she grumbles and sighs half of the time. But maybe, just maybe... she enjoys it in the end.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Kudos: 18





	Quite a Photoshoot, isn't it?

"Emma, dear, this is the only time i'm asking for you to do a photoshoot with me"

Emma huffs but complies, taking her bag and wearing her leather jacket. She goes down the stairs and takes the flask filled with coffee. She walks outside, locks the door, and runs to her bug. Emma opens the door and jumps into the front passenger seat, and she places her flask on the cup holder.

"Let's go before i change my mind" Emma closes her eyes and slumps in her seat.

Regina chuckles at her wife's behavior, but she turns the car on, and starts driving. Emma soon falls asleep in her seat. The warmth of the afternoon sun made her sleepy, and her coffee did no help in keeping her awake. Regina drives peacefully while humming to her favorite songs.

~~~~~

After an hour or so, they were finally in the area of the photoshoot studio.

"Emma, darling.. wake up" Regina shakes her wife's body softly, earning her a small groan.

"Are we there already?" Emma sits up and rubs her eyes, trying to take in her surroundings.

"Yes, we are. Do you need time before we go out dear?" Regina smiles

"Yes please", Emma yawns.

Emma takes her flask from the cup holder, and she sips her coffee. Regina runs her hand through the blonde's soft locks, humming contently. Emma is taller than Regina, but with Emma slumping in her seat, it is easy for Regina to play with Emma's hair.

"Okay, let's go" Emma sighs. She hops out of the bug and rushes to Regina's side, opening the door for her. Regina pecks her cheek and intertwines their fingers. They walk hand in hand inside of the big building.

"Mrs. Swan-Mills?" a man appears beside them, startling Emma

"Yes, that's me", the man nods.

The man then gestures for them to follow him. As they walk, Emma admires the interior design of the huge building.

Regina looks at her wife and chuckles. "Welcome to my 'studio and office', babe"

"I can't believe you never brought me here before" Emma pouts.

Regina just smiles. Not long after, they arrive in front of a big double door. The man opens the door, and Regina pulls Emma in. Emma gasps and she looks around. There are professional photographers with their equipment, there are models, and there are backgrounds and other different settings. After looking around, the photographer helps both Regina and Emma into their places and poses, and he walks behind his camera. Regina poses elegantly, but after a few minutes, she notices that Emma looks uncomfortable.

"Graham, stop for a moment"

The photographer nods and stops

"Emma, it's okay, just take a deep breath and pose. Nobody is judging you, okay?" Regina whispers into her wife's ear, trying to assure her.

Emma nods, and the photographer gets ready to shoot them again. They start posing, and the more they do, the more comfortable Emma is.

"Last photo!" Regina takes a flower crown and places it on top of Emma's head, and she kisses her wife's forehead

"Alright, 3.. 2.. 1" the photographer clicks his camera. He approaches them and shows their last shot.

"It's amazing.." Emma smiles. Regina looks at her and smiles at how lucky she is.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Once again, thankyou so much for reading this story, and extra thanks for you who left kudos <3
> 
> This story was made on Twitter, and after getting this account i finally decided that it'd be great if i post it here. This story was made on the 7th of February (2021), and i didn't proofread this again because,, you know. I also want to apologize for how short this story is. I would love to continue but i am currently busy with mid-term exams, and decided that i should just publish it as it is. Also, if you want to see the result of the picture, it's my pfp! 
> 
> But anyways, i hope you enjoyed this story! Have a great day and take care. ❀


End file.
